


truly, madly, deeply

by fruitfloralnutbutt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, More tags later, Trixie's madly in love, cis female katya, cis female trixie, katya's into casual, their friends - Freeform, their lesbians, trixie's the epitome of useless lesbian, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitfloralnutbutt/pseuds/fruitfloralnutbutt
Summary: Trixie and Katya are friends. Trixie's madly in love with Katya, Katya has no idea.





	truly, madly, deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just the first chapter, and it's heavily based on my life, yikessss, anyway, more coming soon! Stay tuned!

The squeeze around her waist followed by a low snore against her neck woke her from her slumber. All she could see was red; red walls, red sheets paired with a red comforter, and red chipped paint on brittle, but perfectly feminine, fingernails. She sighed, turning over to the body holding her. Her breath smelled like last night’s vodka, and pieces of blonde waves covered her shut eyes. “Kat,” Trixie breathed.   
The sleeping figure groaned, curling her face into Trixie’s breasts, covered merely by a pink blouse. Trixie chuckled lowly, scratching her scalp with her pink fingernails. Sunlight shined in between the shades, leaving long stripes of shadows across pale skin. It was early, judging by how the light was tinted, but Trixie just wanted to escape. Wanted to go home, shower, sleep, get out of here.   
“Katya, I have to go.” She whispered against wavy hair. The smaller blonde rolled over with a grunt, replacing where Trixie was in her arms with a black body pillow. She made her best effort of getting out of the bed with as little movement and sound as possible, successfully reaching the bathroom without any issues.   
-  
“Rough night?” Kim asked, surprisingly up in the living room, lounging on the couch with a mug of tea. Trixie had just come in, wearing the same clothes from last night, but wrinkled and desperate for a wash.   
Trixie hummed in response, heading straight toward the kettle of hot water on the stove, pouring her own cup of tea.   
“Did you stay at Pearl and Violet’s?” Kim asked from the sofa. Trixie bit her lip, shaking her head as a response. “Trixie,”   
“I know, I know.” Trixie groaned, flopping down on the couch.   
“We talked about this.” Kim began, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of a door opening.   
“Morning,” The tall woman said, Shea. She registered the energy of the room, standing in the middle of the living room before asking “What’s going on?”   
“Trixie stayed at Katya’s last night.” Kim spilled. Trixie was useless at this point, looking down at her fingers, picking at her hangnails.   
“Oh, Trixie,” Shea started, sitting beside her on the couch, curling her feet beneath her butt.   
“Look, I know, it was stupid, but nothing happened!” She defended. “It’s not like we’re hooking up.”   
“No, you’re just making out with her all night, cuddling her all morning.” Kim grumbled.   
“Not all morning.” She mumbled, wishing this whole conversation was over so she could go to bed, take a long bath, do anything to keep her mind of off Katya.   
“Look,” Shea began. “We’re just trying to help you, Trix. That’s what we’re here for.” She replied, looking back at Kim, who nodded in agreement. “It’s not healthy for you to have this kind of relationship.” She continued, using her fingers to represent quotation marks around “relationship”.   
“And why’s that?” Trixie asked, crossing her arms over her chest and pulling her knees up.   
“Because you’re in love with her, Trix.” Kim retorted. “The more you spend time with her, especially in the way that you do, the more hurt you’ll be.”   
Trixie thought about it, how guilty she felt leaving Katya and Sasha’s apartment early, how angry she was for losing control, for getting too drunk, for not listening to her gut, and listening to her heart instead. Because even though she knew this was all bad for her, she kept coming back, taking everything rather than nothing. Because she’d rather have the guilt of spending the night with Katya than not spending a night with her at all.   
“We’re just looking out for you,” Shea expressed, gently touching Trixie’s hand, pulling her out of her thoughts. She realized her eyes were welling up, and she really just wanted to take a nap now.   
It was so difficult to try and take time away from Katya since she’s one of Trixie’s closest friends. She hated her heart for not falling in love with anyone but Katya. It was even more frustrating since she’s had this fondness for her for years, basically since they’d met, but she always had a decent time ignoring her feelings, up until recently.   
“I need to go back to bed.” Trixie stated, getting up from the couch, feeling eyes follow her all the way to her bedroom, where she curled up in her bed, ignoring the outside world and her feelings for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this first chapter was so short, more coming!!!!!


End file.
